Wishful Thinking
by XxHDMxX
Summary: Oneshot slash, BEWARE OF FLUFFINESS! not my idea...just a gift to my friend We all need a cute story sometimes to make our dreary life not as bleak it gives it a shimmer of light I can make a fluffy story an angsty summary XD


Wishful Thinking

A South Park slash one-shot by yours truely

A/N: NOT MY IDEA! I am doing this as a gift to the amazing FG who wants a cute bubbly one-shot. And as the self proclaimed queen of gloom and doom, this isn't my strong suit...although I do enjoy fluff once in a while. Since there's a bunch of Stan and Kyle, I shall do the other pairing she requested...

* * *

South Park is enjoying the short months of autumn before the bitter cold sets in once again. To most, the autumn weather and winter weather have very few differences but to the natives there's a major difference from a brisk fall wind and a below freezing gust. On this particularly blustery day, Kenny McKormick is striding through Stark's Pond. He had nothing but his traditional hoodie, a ratty pair of jeans held by strings, and classic Chuck Taylor's held by safety pins. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair while tapping impatiently with his foot. He hummed to the music streaming from head phones. He started to bite at his nails, or rather lack there of.

"Where is he?" he mused allowed. His utter demeanor was a dead give-away that he was waiting for someone special. The particular person has been making our poor Kenny bonkers. Could it be a crush of some-sort? Rather than just tell you what happens, the events that will come into play will speak for themselves. Ah, here he is now.

"Stan!" Kenny's eyes perked up at the sight of the boy. Stan gave his friend a genuine smile while striding towards him. Many would give their arm to be in the grace of _the _Stan Marsh. Kenny was both admired and envied for being in Stan's very tight inner circle. It was like being chosen by a god; Stan was just charismatic and not to mention beautiful.

Unfortunately for the ladies, Stan has been out of the closet since junior year of high school. He was on again off again with Kyle Brofloski in high school. Many, even those who did not approve of gays, thought those two would be with each other forever. Sadly, friends and boyfriends act differently. Kyle became extremely clingy and possessive, making Stan want many breaks. Finally, they broke it off completely in the summer. Kenny, like the good friend he was, helped Stan forget about Kyle by drinks at the gay bars.

One thing led to another, and the two of them became very "friendly". They were the type of friends to just, out of the blue, start groping each other and start humping each other on the bar. The alcohol helped with the friendliness. The morning after they would go on with their lives as if nothing happened.

At first, Kenny didn't mind the friends with benefits but it gets old fairly quickly, especially if you like the friend. Soon, everything Stan did or say made Kenny fall even more in love with the boy. The sound of his laughter, the way his face glows in the right angle of the sun, the light freckles on the bridge of his nose, his passion about any subject, and how cute his rear end is.

"Hey Kenny, why did you want to meet here?" Stan asked the blond.

"Uh..." Kenny stuttered, "I thought we could go for a walk?"

Stan shrugged in agreement as the two started walking around the rim of the lake. Kenny started pulling on the fray of his hoodie. He concentrated on the orange string while Stan went on about how Kyle was throwing his stuff out of a fourth floor window. Stan looked over to see Kenny not paying attention.

"And I shaved my head and got a rainbow dick tattooed there." Stan said sarcastically.

"Really? That will really attract the right attention..." Kenny replied with the same sarcasm without looking up from his sleeve.

"So you are paying attention, you have a funny way of showing it." Stan commented.

"Stan...I- ah!" Kenny yelled. Since he was so fixated on his sleeve, he didn't see the rotted tree root in the way of his path. He started falling and he instinctively latches onto Stan's arm. The two fall down with a loud thud.

"Ow..."

Kenny let out a moan. He landed on a thin layer of snow and grass. He looks up to see Stan is mere centimeters away from his face. He felt his cheeks redden. Stan reddens as well; his raven hair sway across his crystal blue eyes. "Stan...I wanted to say that..." Kenny continues to stutter, as if his tongue swelled to an enormous size. Stan leaned in and kissed him on the lips. In an instant, Kenny forgot anything he was going to say. He started to kiss back; he nibbled on Stan's lower lip.

Stan felt up Kenny's body in complete ecstasy. He ran his hand inside of the boy's hoodie; the soft but cold touch of Stan's fingertips sent shivers of pleasure down Kenny's spine. Their tongues were acquainted shortly and soon they were rolling about on the field. Good thing there are no children here at Stark's at this hour because they would get a free but cheap show.

Kenny rose up from the ground, pressing Stan against his chest. Again, there's little space between the two.

"Stan, I like you a lot...maybe more than I want to admit..." Kenny started to spew out his disjointed but heartfelt sentiments, "I know you just were in a relationship with Kyle...and he's so much better and all, but I think we could make it work and uh...oh shit, I mean...uh...". His mind began to blank out as he started saying clever words like 'uh'. Stan just laughed at Kenny's poor word usage.

"Stan, I love you!" Kenny blurted out. Stan's eyes widen at the sound of those three not-so-little words. Kenny's face bore an expression of shock as well. Did he just say that? Does he mean it?

"Kenny..." Stan started but another pair of lips cut him off. Kenny pulled away as quickly as he went in.

"Stan, I don't want to believe that love is like what it portrayed in chick flicks and sappy novels. I think it's something that makes you go insane. I've been losing my mind over you, to tell you the truth. Everything you do I just can't get enough of and I just want to be with you all the time...I don't know if that qualifies as love but it sure does feel like it!"

Kenny's cheeks are completely red. He just said all of what was supposed to be a secret. A flood of repercussions rushed through his brain. Many 'What If's' ran through his brain like a freight train. They were melting away from his cranium as his crush started kissing his lips sensually.

"Wha?" Kenny let out. Stan laughed at the response.

"Very intelligent, I'm guessing my new lover has speaking issues..." he replied coyly. Kenny smiled at the sound of 'lovers'.

"Really? I mean...we're actually..." Kenny tried to speak but he was elated. Stan let out another laugh. Kenny kissed Stan's cheek. Stan, in retaliation, threw himself on top of the blonde, causing a grope-fest.

The two headed back, hand in hand. Stan mentioned to his new lover that he had to pick up his stuff at the apartment. When they arrived at the condo, almost all of his stuff was on the curb. Kyle burst out of the door, making Kenny quickly let go of Stan's hand (not out of fear you see, but as a surprise). Stan motioned Kenny to stay back while he walked toward Kyle. The Jewish boy's face was contorted in such a rage you would never think the softhearted boy had just anger.

"Kyle..." Stan said curtly. Kyle had his eyes on Kenny.

"What's he doing here?" Kyle hissed. Stan laced his arm around Kenny's waist and pulled him close. Kenny blushed a bit but felt extremely uncomfortable.

"He's my new lover, Kyle." Stan blatantly stated to his ex. Kyle's eyes narrowed.

"Stan...can I not be involved?" Kenny whispered.

"No Kenny, you obviously are an important factor in this so stay..." Kyle hissed. Kenny gave Kyle a funny look. Even broken up, Kyle is extremely possessive of Stan. Although it's not fair to Kyle to or him for that matter to be shown off as a new toy, it does make Kenny feel a bit better about his own appearance.

"Kyle, I want my stuff and my car; let's act civil and not let this continue." Stan stated calmly but sternly. Kyle's demeanor lightened up a bit. He knows he has lost. In his way, he let out his white flag by shoving his hands in his pockets and allowing us to get Stan's stuff.

The car ride was pleasant enough. Stan looked over at me with a somber look on his face.

"I'm sorry about the stunt back there, I shouldn't have brought you into it..." he apologized.

"It's okay, he would have accused us to be together anyway without you facilitating the truth." Kenny responded.

"Facilitating? Wow, you do have a vocabulary." Stan mocked his lover. Kenny's cheeks were tinted red.

Stan pulled up to Kenny's apartment shortly after. Stan just stared off into space, even though the car was off and parked. Kenny stroked his cheek, making Stan turn towards him. Stan pulled Kenny towards him, into a soft kiss. Kenny stroked Stan's defined cheekbones while Stan played around with Kenny's hoodie. In an instant, the two were falling over each other as they enter the apartment. Kenny pulled Stan into the living room but they failed to reach any sort of furniture.

As they were rolling around on the floor, they could hear the phone ringing.

"Let it ring..." Stan whispered into Kenny's ear with a nibble on the lobe. Kenny let out a soft moan of pleasure. The ringing stopped as soon as the recording went on. There was no message but the boys weren't paying much attention.

"I love you..." Kenny whispered in Stan's ear.

"I know..."Stan responded back with a small smirk.

* * *

God that was too happy and perfect for my liking...I'm going to dive into my metal music and gothicy goodnessy stuffs... X3 (I'm rambling...leave me alone I'm tired...) 


End file.
